coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9078 (13th January 2017)
Plot Steve continues to fret about letting Michelle down and gets Liz to clear the nursery back home to spare Michelle the job. Sinead begins developing her own marketing ideas for the kebab shop. Ruairi is taken to the chapel of rest. Kevin learns that the tow truck delivery date change was confirmed via e-mail and assumes that the thief used the computer at the garage as his bag was also stolen from there. He suspects Tyrone, Luke and Freddie, who angrily protest their innocence. Steve makes Michelle see that they're stronger together and she agrees not to push him away. He takes her home. Bethany tells Nathan about her ambition to be a nail technician, like Kylie. He suggests that getting experience in a salon is better than going to college. Freddie installs a mate's old CCTV system in the garage and links it to Kevin's laptop to shame him for accusing his friends of dishonesty. Kevin's insurer refuses to pay out until the police confirm that the truck was stolen. Daniel works on his MA application for Literature, Culture and Modernity, with help from Ken. Adam calls it a Mickey Mouse degree. Leanne is awash with guilt over Michelle's loss. Steve breaks the news about Ruairi to Amy, who prints off a poem from the internet for Michelle. Bethany tells Sarah she's staying in school but will do evening classes and work in a salon. Phelan plans to take Eileen out for dinner. Todd warns him to stop flashing his cash around, reminding him that people lost thousands because of him. Collecting his van from the garage, Phelan learns about the CCTV and realises it'll have captured his incriminating conversation with Todd. Michelle is livid to find their baby things in bags and starts furiously unpacking them. Sinead shows Sarah a diagram outlining her ideas for the kebab shop. Unseen by Sinead, Daniel takes a photo of her plan with his phone. Phelan pumps Luke for information on the garage CCTV and learns that the footage goes to Kevin's laptop. Michelle accuses Steve of trying to erase the memory of their baby and tells him to get out. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Midwife - Nicola Sanderson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield General - Bereavement suite 2 and corridors *Supreme Tanning Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle struggles to cope with the ultimate loss; Phelan gets caught out; and Sarah's shocked by Bethany's dreams. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,550,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes